Kurultai of Jelbania
The Kurultai of Jelbania (Jelbek: Хрлтай Ѥлбе Hrltaj Jelbe) is the unicameral legislature of the Khanate of Jelbania. Its duties and responsibilities go beyond the creation of legislation but it also acts as the highest ranked judicial body in the Khanate and during royal elections, it is considered the executive government. History The Kurultai is an ancient institution which has existed since at least the Jelbic migration to Majatra in the third century C.E. It gained great prestige during the days of the First Jelbek Khanate 620-997 C.E. It was made up of the greatest noblemen and clan chiefs. Following the creation of the modern Jelbek state in the 20th century, the Kurultai was originally an ordinary legislative body, elected by universal suffrage and with ordinary powers of law making, government appointment and scrutiny. After the Jelbek clans took control of the country in 3600 the Kurultai went from a liberal democratic legislative body to a clan based assembly, with very few members who were not noble clan leaders. Composition The Kurultai is made up of 250 members of which 130 are nominated by the Khan, 100 by the clans and 20 from the largest cities and towns. The members are required to be knowledgeable in customary law and traditions of the Jelbek peoples. Consensus is valued greatly thus many members are usually gifted orators and talented negotiators. The twenty 'city members' are chosen by each city council and usually they are all non-Jelbeks. Duties Duties include acting as the court of first instance for high treason trials, the highest appellate division in the Khanate and deciding on constitutional disputes. The main judicial body is the Kurultai's Judicial Committee. It is made up of 18 high born members with expertise in traditional and modern law. A ruling of the Kurultai's Judicial Committee is considered final and binding and none, not even the Khan can overturn it. The Kurultai is also empowered to depose the Khan if he is deemed to be weak, incompetent, cowardly and has any other undesirable traits. The modern Kurultai has very few powers over legislation. It only formally approves legislation proclaimed by the Government. It however has the power to reject a budget but not to write one. It also formally approves the ministers chosen by the Khan but has no power to dismiss or censure them. Between a monarch's demise and the election and proclamation of a new one, the Kurultai acts as the government of the Khanate. Leadership The Kurultai is led by a Marshal, elected by the members through exhaustive ballot. He is assisted by four deputies and is responsible for setting the agenda of a session of the Kurultai. He is also tasked with summoning it at least once every five years. He is also responsible for assigning members of the Kurultai to Committees and selecting Committee Chairmen. Committees The Kurultai has the following standing Committees. * Judicial Committee * National Defence Committee * Local Government Committee * Foreign Affairs Committee * Business and Finance Committee * Revenue Committee * Internal Security Committee Great Kurultai A Great Kurultai is a Kurultai that assembles to elect a new monarch or adopt a new Constitution. Its members consists of tens of thousands of Jelbek nobles who assemble on the right bank of the River D. The Kurultai of 3501-02 is considered one such - it elected Shlajkai Genzisrmko Vrn as Khan and decided on the basic constitutional make up of the Khanate. The second Great Kurultai is to assemble in September 3508 to elect a new Khan to succeed the deceased Khan Shlajkai. The third Great Kurultai was held in 3622 to elect Khan Genzi's successor Eksandr the Pntek. From 3622 to 3637 there were no Great Kurultais and one was held to affirm the election of Temrkai Khan The next one was in 3685 where Temrkai Khan's grandson Temrkai II was elected Khan. Category:Jelbania Category:Parliament